This invention pertains to a tie adz for cutting a section from a railroad tie preparatory to regauging the rails by setting a tie plate back to its original position.
Over a period of time, train operation can cause the rails to separate, with one or both of the tie plates on a tie moving outwardly and downwardly into the surface of the tie because of destruction of the upper surface of the tie. This results in a recess in the tie in which the tie plate is located and with the end of the recess adjacent the inner edge of the tie plate having an upwardly-inclined surface back to the upper level of the tie.
Various forms of adzers for railroad ties are known in the art. Such machines typically are constructed of substantial size, requiring substantial power for movement along a rail, and not readily being removable sideways from the rail when required, or have one of several different types of cutters, such as a face mill type cutter, for cutting a substantial area of the upper surface of the tie and without the tie plate being in position.